Project 22497 3: The Final
Previous Story Project 22497: The Sister Part 1 : The Conversation I was just shocked. 22497 and 22498 were both unbanned! It was just unbelievable. Then. 22499 messaged me again, it told me to join a Chat Group that would be created in a minute. A minute later there it was. I began chatting. Conversation is down below. Chat Group Conversation Me: Hello? 22497: Hi 22498: Hi 22499: Hello, Jacob Me: What do you want? 22499: Oh, nothing. Just here to give you information about what is soon to happen. Me: What do you mean by "What is soon to happen" ? 22499: The ROBLOX End Me: That's a bit cliché.. 22499: Cliché indeed but truth. Our accounts will soon take over the least popular game ever. Then going up and up, until EVERYTHING is ours. Me: You can't do that! You'll get banned 22499: Yes, we may. But.. You created these accounts. We know every password you ever created and all your accounts from ROBLOX to other websites. Me: ... 22499: And to do all the takeover, we need... Your account. Me: And why..? 22499: To put the blame on you of course. You see, we aren't bots. Me: What do you mean "Not bots" ? 22499: We are real people. Me: No wonder.. 22497 and 22498: Yes, it's true. Me: Why do you want to take over? 22497: Well. We're taking over thousands of websites. This is the 2,000th website we're taking down. All under different names. Me: You won't be able to. I'll inform the admins! 22497: That's funny right, Jen? 22498: Yes hilarious, Josh 22499: Try and stop us. Heh. Goodbye.. For NOW. Me: No, wait! Continuation Then the Chat-Group was deleted. Or maybe I was removed from it. Anyway, I decided to go to popular games and begin to find admins to stop this before it happens. Part 2 : Looking For Help I sat in my chair wondering which games to go on looking for admins. I decided Prison Life. There were at least Two or Three admins in each server. I asked the admins but all they had to chat was "Nice story. Go to a creepy-pasta wiki. We know your story is fake." And I was kicked after Twenty minutes. The red box said "Kicked for: Note: Nice try Jacob." I just sat there. I wanted to get help. Until.. I realized other popular games. I tried so many popular games and the admins said the same thing but with some bad grammar or in another way of saying it. I decided to call it a day since I had been searching in loads of servers and games. The next morning I decided to chat with my friends. They all knew. And so I had an army. But I needed more. The following weeks went by. I had received a message from The Chat Group and 22499 said it was time. We all joined Player22499's Place. And there.. Were thousands of accounts! All after the number 30000. We were all in a discord chat, and my friends were freaking out. I sat there in disbelief. Then, it began. Part 3 : The War? The characters started walking towards us. And every few seconds they seemed to glitch. My friends had no idea what to do. They all stopped right in front of us. The discord chat went quite. suddenly the Players began circling us. They then ran forward following a glitchy sound then... My computer shut down. Just like that! Years went by with my computer never turning on. Every night I had nightmares. In 2016 I woke up one night to hear footsteps. I got up. Suddenly the door opened. Player22499 with blood covering the smile and eyes on the normal characters. It came running towards me, screaming. I woke up. It was just a dream. I opened my computer and it worked. I signed in and opened ROBLOX. I received a ban message telling me to click a link. I knew it was email because of the link. ROBLOX informed me that they remembered everything. They said that they had changed the Players join dates and given them new clothes similar to John Doe and Jane Doe. You can check the profiles. They also said my original account 'Dragon Roblox' was locked. I decided to make a new account named 'JacobGamer0902' . I had previously found out about 1x1x1x1 and after a week I searched up some 1x1x1x1 Creepypastas. Then I found FANDOM. I created an account and searched to see if there were any ROBLOX websites and, sure enough.. There was! I then decided to make my first story, 'Project 22497' . The End? TO BE CONTINUED In The Faceless Guest